horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Lloyd
Jamie Lloyd is a main protagonist in the ''Halloween'' franchise, as well as the second most recurring protagonist in the franchise after her mother, Laurie Strode. Jamie was born in 1980, or 1981, only to lose her parents in a car accident in November of 1987. On October 31st, 1988, Jamie's life was further shattered by the reappearance of her maternal uncle, mass murderer Michael Myers. A year later, on October 31st, 1989, Michael appeared once again, murdering Jamie's teenage foster sister, Rachel, as well as her closest allies. Although Michael was captured, he was soon freed by Dr. Terrence Wynn, the leader of the Cult of Thorn, who proceeded to abduct Jamie, forcibly impregnating her. On October 30th, 1995, Jamie gave birth to her son, named Steven. Armed with the knowledge that Michael and the cult had sinister plans for her child, Jamie fought to protect him and was brutally murdered by Michael as a result. Biography Early Life Jamie Lloyd was born at some point in 1980, or early 1981, to Laurie Strode and an unnamed father, in the suburbs of Haddonfield, Illinois. In November of 1987, Laurie and her husband were killed in a vehicular accident, leaving Jamie an orphan. Following this, Jamie was adopted by the Carruthers family, who had been friends of her parents. Richard and Darlene also had an older daughter named Rachel, who revealed that she had been babysat by Laurie in her childhood, a fact Jamie found comfort in. Jamie was aware of her relation to Michael Myers, something that made her a targeting for bullying at school, along with the fact that both of her parents were deceased. October 31st, 1988 Jamie is introduced as a precocious and lonely eight year-old girl, still grieving the loss of her parents. She is shown to struggle with insomnia, most likely induced by nightmares of her uncle, serial killer Michael Myers. On October 30th, 1988, Michael awakens while being transferred by ambulance from Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium to Smith's Grove, having overheard a conversation between the ambulance personnel about his niece. He brutally murders the EMT's, causing the ambulance to tumble into a nearby river. Following the crash, Michael emerged from the wreckage unscathed and made his way to a fuel station, where he killed a mechanic for his clothes, as well as a clerk. He then steals a tow truck, destroying the station and Sam Loomis' vehicle. After arriving in Haddonfield, Michael goes on a murder spree, killing five more people, as well as the Carruthers' family dog, Sundae. Escaping the Meeker house, Jamie reunites with Dr. Loomis, who recommends they hide in the local elementary school. Michael soon appears and incapacitates Loomis, tossing him out of a window, before chasing and cornering Jamie; however, Rachel appears and subdues Michael with a fire extinguisher, rescuing her little sister. With the local police force massacred, a lynch mob offers to take them to meet the Illinois State Police. En route to meet the police, Michael appears, having hid under the bottom of the truck, and slaughters the mob members, killing their leader, Earl, by tearing his throat out. After a brief scuffle, Rachel hits Michael head on, knocking him into a nearby ditch. Concerned with the only tie left to her biological family, Jamie approaches the unconscious Michael, holding his hand. Rachel instructs Jamie to get away from him, before the police shoot Michael, knocking him into a nearby abandoned mine shaft. Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker escort Rachel and Jamie home, where they are consoled by their parents. As her stepmother draws her a bath, Jamie becomes possessed by Michael's rage and arms herself with a pair of scissors. Dressed in her clown costume, Jamie attacks her stepmother, stabbing her with the scissors and knocking her into the water-filled tub. Her screams are heard by everyone downstairs, including Rachel and her husband. They discover Jamie at the top of the steps, covered in blood and breathing heavily. She raises the scissors high over her head, causing Loomis to draw his pistol, but Meeker stops him from shooting Jamie, who is now consumed by the same rage that fueled Michael's own murders. One year later A year following the events of the previous film, Jamie is institutionalized at Haddonfield Children's Clinic for stabbing her stepmother, who is revealed to have survived the incident. Due to the trauma of the previous Halloween, Jamie has also lost her ability to speak and suffers from irregular seizures and nightmares. On October 31st, 1989, Jamie is visited by her foster sister, Rachel, as well as Rachel's best friend, Tina Williams. During the visit, an unknown assailant, or assailants, tosses a brick through Jamie's window, bearing a note that reads "The evil child must die". Loomis explains to Rachel that the people of Haddonfield fear Jamie, because she had attempted to kill her stepmother, though not willingly. It is also implied that Jamie has developed a psychic connection with her uncle, able to sense when Michael kills, or is about to kill. Loomis attempts to convince Jamie to assist him in stopping Michael, but she is hesitant to do so. Meanwhile, Michael begins stalking Rachel, Tina, and their other friend, Samantha. He viciously murders Rachel by stabbing her in the chest with a pair of scissors, reminiscent of Jamie's attempted murder of her stepmother. With Rachel dead, Tina fills the role of Jamie's protector, oblivious to Michael's presence until he kills Samantha and her boyfriend, Spitz, during a Halloween party at a local farm. Jamie appears to warn Tina, only for Michael to appear and chase them in Tina's boyfriend's stolen car. After being stalked through the woods by Michael, Tina is stabbed to death by Michael while protecting Jamie, allowing her time to escape. With everyone she cares about dead, Jamie decides to help Loomis in defeating Michael. They lure him to his childhood home, where Loomis attempts to appeal to Michael's humanity, encouraging him to fight the rage inside of him. Michael incapacitates Loomis, before killing Charley, the officer guarding Jamie. Jamie is pursued through the Myers house, before she is cornered by Michael in the attic. As he prepares to kill her, Jamie finally appeals to his humanity by addressing him as her uncle and requesting he remove his mask. Michael complies and sheds a tear, which Jamie moves to wipe away, but this causes him to fly into a rampage. Loomis and Jamie reunite and Loomis uses Jamie to bait Michael under a metal net, before he proceeds to beat Michael unconscious with a wooden plank, only to suffer a stroke moments later. Following this, Jamie is taken to the local police station, where she observes a despondent Michael in his holding cell. Sheriff Ben Meeker tells Jamie that her uncle will soon be transported to a maximum security prison, where he will remain "until the day he dies". Jamie assures him that he'll never die, before she is escorted out of the station by an officer. As they are about to drive off, a loud noise is heard and the officer rushes back into the station, instructing Jamie to wait in the cruiser for him. Jamie ignores his advice and enters the station sometime later, discovering the building in shambles and Michael missing from his cell. Realizing that Michael's rampage is far from over, Jamie sobs in horror. It is revealed in the next film that the Man in Black, a mysterious and anonymous character glimpsed briefly in this film, is responsible for Michael's escape, having massacred the police station, before freeing Michael from his cell. Abduction and death Following the massacre at Haddonfield Sheriff's Station, Jamie was abducted by the Man in Black, later revealed to be Dr. Terrence Wynn, the administrator of Smith's Grove and a colleague of Dr. Loomis'. For the next six years, the people of Haddonfield believed that Jamie was dead, having been killed in the explosion at the police station. In reality, she was being held against her will at Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where she was impregnated; in one draft of the script, Michael was revealed have been the father of the child, as the cult hoped to clone evil in its purest form. In the theatrical version, the father is unknown. On the eve of October 30th, 1995, Jamie gave birth to her son, before escaping with the help of a nurse named Mary, who was soon dispatched by Michael. Jamie is pursued through the subterranean tunnels of Smith's Grove by Michael, later escaping in a stolen truck. She drives to an isolated bus station, where she begs for help on D.J. Barry Simms' radio show. With no one to assist her, Jamie hid in the women's restroom, cleaning the blood off of her newborn. She then took refuge in one of the stalls, as Michael entered the restroom. While Michael searched for her, Jamie escaped by crawling out of a window, driving away in the stolen truck. Suddenly, Michael appeared behind her, driving a Smith's Grove transport van. He proceeded to run her off the road, causing her to crash near a barn. Dazed and in shock, Jamie took shelter in the barn, only to be confronted by Michael, who impaled her on a corn thresher. With no alternatives, Jamie attempted to appeal to her uncle's humanity once again, but discovered there was nothing left. Michael turned on the machine, the whirring blades disemboweling and ultimately killing his niece. Jamie's son is later discovered by Tommy Doyle, the boy Laurie Strode babysat in the first film. Apparently, Jamie had hid Steven in a cupboard in the bus station's restroom, hoping to keep him out of Michael and the cult's reach. For the remainder of the film, Michael searches for Steven, murdering Jamie's adoptive cousins, the Strode family, in the process. In an alternate version, Jamie is stabbed in the stomach by Michael, sidelining her for the bulk of the film. She is ultimately killed when Wynn appears in her hospital room, shooting her in the head with a silenced pistol. Trivia *Danielle Harris didn't return for ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, ''as she did not receive the $5,000 she requested. Harris also revealed that she disliked the fact the producers planned to kill off her character so early in the film, having read a script in which Jamie survived most of the film, only to die heroically in a final battle with her uncle. Category:Halloween characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1995 deaths Category:Heroes Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters